Rock and Roll
plot one day ben and his mom are walking (ben) do i have to get good exercize (sandra) yes you have to (ben) i fight evil aliens all the time (sandra) still yo- a explosion near by goes up (ben) uh gotta go transforms? (rath) rath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rath runs up to ssserpent (ssserpent) ah tennysssson (rath) lemmie tell you somthing Ssserpent rath is tired of you saying a tennysssson its tennyson rath punchs ssserpent into a trash can (rath) and don't forget it bub ssserpent gets up starts to consrtict rath (rath) lemmie tell you somthing tough guy no one sofocates rath except for Gwen! rath breaks out of ssserpen's hold and grabs by the tail and slams him into a car ssserpent starts to get up but rath ground pounds him twice. (rath) ha! take that later at a abanoned wherehouse a nest is in the middle there are about 50 eggs they all begin to hatch they look like mini ssserpents (snake) where is our parent (snake) who knows (snake) we must find him theme song later at mr. smoothies ben and co are eating (ben) then i said its tennyson (mike) ahhahaha (cooper) why do you think that is funny (mike) i don't (ben) hey (mike) this smoothie gives me a tickle in my throat (ben) ugh lets go find some villains to beat up (mike) nah rather get a 2nd smoothie ben gets up and walks of (mike) was it something i said then the mr. smoothie sign starts to fall on ben (ben) oh cra...b transforms into echo echo echo echo duplacates out of the way (echo echo) whoa that was close changes back (ben) what did that ben looks over and sees the little snake babies running around (ben) what the what cooper and mike run over (cooper) they seem to be ssserpents spiecies but younger (mike) great we have to deal with these thing and i can't get a smoothie (ben) even i don't like smoothies that much. what ever they are their going down transforms into Rocks (not named yet) (rocks) aw great timing for a new alien rocks runs over to one and picks it up it bites rocks (rocks letting go) ow (mike pouncing on one) ow your a rock monster and you say ow (rocks) ok your right rocks grabs two babies and throws them into a bucket (cooper) i just called the Plumbers they will be here soon (rocks) even the plumbers can't get all of these little ssserpents later at night the plumbers and ben are still picking up babies (plumber) we have been at this for hours (ben) ok lets take a break they all fall asleep (ben waking up) uh oh no wake up every body we slept in!!! (plumber) oh shhhhard of tadenite the little babies are slithering everywhere (snake) parent where are you (ben) hey i have a idea they all huddle around later at a plumber prison ben is talking to ssserpent (ben) so we will let you go back to you're home if you get you're babies out of bellwood (ssserpent) i don't agreeee ssserpent then slithers away (ben) hey come back here transforms (upgrade) Upgrade! upgrade eye blasts ssserpent in the back'' ssserpent gets up again'' up grade transforms into Rocks and takles ssserpent' (rocks) better time then any to figure out what this guy can do ''rocks punchs ssserpent into a wall then earth around rocks levatates (rocks) i think i know what this guy can do rocks make earth come out of the ground and hit ssserpent '' (ssserpent) how a aboutt weeee rethink this agreeeementtt (rocks) thats what i thought ''later ssserpent and his babies are going to their planet (ben) well a deals a deal the end major events Rocks makes his debut in the amrican cartoon Rath Echo Echo and Upgrade make their Infinite Forms debut characters Ben Cooper Daniels Mike munching villains Ssserpent Ssserpent's babies aliens used Rath(first reappearance) Echo Echo(first reappearance) Rocksx2(debut) Upgrade(first reappearance) Category:Episodes